Zany Potter: and The Son of Lord Voldemort
by Zany Potter
Summary: Harry has a kid. Something happens to Harry and Voldemort (Read to find out)! Harry's son goes to Hogwarts where many things happen!


Zany Potter: and The Son of Lord Voldemort  
By Joshua Leckbee  
Chapter One  
  
The New Beginning  
  
Harry Potter used to be a very famous kid but now that he beat Lord Voldemort he was still very famous but yet it was not the same. He now lived in a house away from the Dursleys. He did not want to live close to them. He had also met a very nice and fine wizard. Her name was Brenda Wanzyaieta. Harry had a very tough time pronouncing her last name, so he decided not to say it to often. Yet, they were a great couple and got together very well. They were planning on getting married in about two months. The reason they were waiting two months, is that she wanted to have the wedding on her birthday. Harry did not mind this, he would just nod his head and say, "yes my dear," and go on with what he was doing.  
  
Two days later Harry and his fiancé went to the hospital because Brenda had screwed up when painting their house and her wand backfired and somehow it made her pregnant. She had a baby only 14 hours after the accident. They both decided to name the baby Zany James Potter.  
  
The baby was very big for a baby. He was already 3'4 and walking. He had blonde hair, blue eyes, and missing a chunk of his ear. This chunk wasn't very big only a tiny bit. Yet, Harry and Brenda still very amazed about him and still loved him with all their love they could give him. They also had to call off the wedding because of the baby and schedule it for the following year. As time went on he grew bigger and bigger. Month after month he began to eat more and more. Until his first birthday came. He was now 4'3 and very smart. He was beginning to talk already and had grown in all his baby teeth.  
  
That day they decided to go to the zoo. Zany loved the zoo. He loved all the animals and all the amphibians that lurked around in their cages and fields. The first they saw was a great big giraffe walking around, going from tree to tree, and eating all the leaves off. Then the next place they went was to the snakes. There were large snakes about twenty feet long and then there were small snakes only a few inches. Zany really liked the snakes the most so far, and asked his dad to talk to them, (Harry had told him about being able to talk to snakes). So Harry talked to the snake asking him where he came from, is he happy in this zoo, and a lot more stuff about him. After the snakes they decided to go to the den where the bears were. So they did, they walked over to where a line of people were waiting to go in the den. After what seemed like an hour they got to go into the den. It was cold in the den and dark, but they had coats on to keep them warm. It seemed as if they were by themselves in the den. It looked like there was no one in sight. So they kept walking anyway. Then they reached the end when all of a sudden two people walked out both with wands in their hands. Harry said, "Who are you?" "That is none of your business," said a cold voice.  
  
After the person said that, there was a big green light, getting bigger on the tallest mans wand.  
  
"What are you doing," said Harry. " Die Harry Potter," said the cold voice. " Oh no it's. Harry was dead. The green light got to the size of a basketball and shot Harry right in the eye, killing him instantly. Next he turned to Brenda who was starting to run away.  
  
"Kill her, son," said Voldemort. The littler one appeared to be a kid. It was, and he had a wand also. He said, Herolsa," and it shot a jagged piece of metal at Brenda. It killed her too.  
  
Then Voldemort and the little kid shot a purple light together making a bigger one and it hit Zany right on the left arm. Leaving him a bloody arm. The beam did not kill Zany to Voldemort's astonishment. But then all of a sudden a green glow was coming from Zany's bloody arm as he cried. It shot right at Voldemort, killing him instantly. After Voldemort had died the other person had left thinking he would be next to die.  
Chapter Two  
Zany's New Family  
  
Zany awoke like he always did, excited. He decided to get up now, for he had gotten up at 5:00 in the morning. To get you caught up to what time it is I will tell you. It has been ten years since that incident with Zany, Harry, Brenda, and Voldemort. Zany was found two hours after the incident. Two wizards came and took him to their house up on a big hill. Which he lived for ten years and is still living there today. The to wizards names are Rick and Wanda Harsa. They were extremely nice to Zany for they were looking for a baby all their life, but Wanda couldn't have a baby because of an accident that happened to her. Zany loved his new home. He could pretty much do what he wanted.  
  
He could eat all the candy he wanted to, buy and play video games, and all the other things normal kids do. Zany still did wizard things but he doesn't want to mention them. Zany got half lucky, because he lived with millionaires. He didn't take this for granted because he just isn't that way. He would just ask for a few things here and there but not too much to bother his new family.  
  
It was Tuesday, and Zany was happy because it was his birthday. Every year him and his family would have a great big birthday for Zany and Zany would have lots of friends over with lots of presents. But, this time it wasn't as big of a party. He didn't have any friends over and he didn't have as many presents.  
  
This made Zany sad so he said, "Rick, Wanda, why didn't I get as many presents or friends over this year? Not that it matters but I was just wandering.  
  
"Well, we didn't get around to it. Sorry. We will get you more presents next year and you can have a major party with your whole school. How does that sound?" said Wanda acting like she said the wrong words.  
  
"Sure that would be awesome", said Zany, his face starting to smile with joy.  
  
After that discussion Zany went to his bedroom and laid on his bed thinking about his party that was going to happen that following year. Pretty soon he fell asleep. He had terrible dreams. He had dreams of lord Voldemort's son coming back to revenge his fathers death and he saw his dad dieing just like the day at the zoo. Then he woke up startled and began crying. He told Wanda and Ricky about the dream he had. They said that is was just probably a nightmare and that he should just try to forget about it and move on. So Zany, just like Wanda said to do, moved on with it and put it to the back of his head. But Zany still had those bad dreams about his dad dieing every night, over and over, until one day he just cried and cried. Then it switched, he started dreaming of his mom dieing. They tried by taking him to a muggle doctor but the doctor didn't know what was wrong with him.  
  
Then one Saturday morning Zany's parents figured it out. It was a small curse you get by drinking a poisoned glass of water. They didn't know the cure for it though so they decided to send Hermione an owl. Hermione said that she knew but it would take a long time. She also said she would try to do get the cure for Zany as fast as she could. That made Zany feel better.  
  
Two weeks later Zany received the potion that Hermione had made him. There were directions on the back. "Shake well before using. Drink within five seconds of having it in your mouth. You might feel a sudden jerk in your throat but other than that you should be fine. Potion takes about 10 minutes and then it should work" Love, Hermione  
  
So they did as the directions said, Zany put a big gulp of it in his mouth and swallowed. It had a weird sour taste to it but then the taste went away. About ten seconds later his head started jerking to the right. It seemed extremely strange but it ended quickly. Zany's head kind of hurt but he tried to see if it worked. He went and took a nap, when I awoke he said that he didn't have any dreams about Voldemort. Finally he was dream free, nothing but nice dreams.  
  
It was one month before the new school year would begin but Zany didn't know this until Rick and Wanda told him. They told him that he would be going to a Wizarding school where you will learn Wizardry. They also said that they would have to ask Hermione if she could take Zany to Diagon Alley to get Zany his things that he would need for school. Zany was confused but he nodded his head like he knew what it was all about. So when it was 3 weeks before the school year, Wanda sent Hermione an Owl asking if she can take Zany. She replied saying that she could but it would have to take him 2 weeks before the school year. So a week later Hermione shows up at the door to take Zany.  
Chapter Three  
  
Diagon Alley Again  
  
Hermione asked if Wanda and Rick had a fireplace so that she could go by flew powder. Zany was thinking, "What the heck is flew powder?" Hermione told Zany all about flew powder. So now Zany was kind of scared thinking that he was going to be sucked up inside the fireplace. Hermione told Zany the fireplace wouldn't suck him up. Hermione put some flew powder in the fireplace and told Zany to step in and to say "Diagon Alley". Zany did as he was told and stepped into the fireplace. A nice cool chill went down his spine. Zany cleared his throat and said, "Diagon Alley", somewhat clearly. All of a sudden Zany felt a whirl around him and then everything was spinning. He felt dizzy and thought he was going to puke but then all of a sudden the spinning stopped and he saw a sign on a gate that said Diagon Alley.  
  
About thirty seconds after he got there, Hermione appeared right behind him. "Okay, we need to get you your school supplies", said Hermione, "So let's go get your wand first". They walked through the alley into a shop called "Olivanders wand shop". In there was a young man about 18 or 19.  
  
"Where's Mr. Olivander?" said Hermione, "Isn't he still running this shop?" "He has left to the lower part of London. He is there on official business of the magic department," said the young man. "Oh okay," said Hermione. "What can I do for you sir?" said the young man to Zany. "I would like to buy a wand," said Zany.  
  
The young man walked back to the shelves that were filled with hundreds of wands and picked one out and from the lot. He handed the wand to Zany who waved it in the air, nothing happened.  
  
"Ah, nope, I guess we will have to try another one."  
  
He pulled out another wand. This one Zany swished it in the air and purple smoke came out the end.  
  
"Ah, yes, dragon scale, 11 inches, very fine wand indeed."  
  
Zany and Hermione left the shop, Zany having a smile on his face as he looked at the wand.  
  
"Next we will being getting your books," said Hermione, " Lets see, you need '1st year Defense Against The Dark Arts, 1st year potions, A Guide To Transfiguring The Transfigurable, and Prof. Flitwick's book? I wander what's up with the Prof. Flitwick's book."  
  
They walked into the bookstore. They had bought all the books except the 'Prof. Flitwick book'. The man handed them a book with the exact same name on it. It said on the book that this book was in dedication to Prof. Flitwick.  
  
"Oh he must have retired this year," said Hermione looking sad, "He was a teacher at Hogwarts. I liked him a lot. It's sad that he retired." "Will I have the same teachers that you did?" said Zany. "I'm not sure, it's been ages since I last went to school," said Hermione wandering the same question.  
  
They got all of Zany's things and went over to a potion shop which had a fireplace and asked if they could use their flew powder. The owner of the shop nodded his head. So Zany and Hermione went back to Rick and Wanda's. Once they got there they asked Zany how things went.  
  
"It was bloody brilliant", said Zany, "We got all my things their and the flew powder was quite an experience." "Good", said Wanda. "So when do I go to this Hogwarts school?" said Zany. "You will be going there on the 5th of November", said Hermione. "Darn I still have 3 weeks", said Zany looking somewhat mad, "Thanks a lot Hermione, I really appreciate you helping me get my stuff." "Your welcome Zany. Oh but we didn't do one thing". "What's that?" said Zany. "We didn't get you your money out of Gringotts." "Well are we going to get it?" said Zany. "Yes, come with me we will go back to Diagon Alley", said Hermione, "This shouldn't take to long Wanda."  
  
Zany and Hermione went back to the fireplace and Zany threw in some flew powder. He then walked into the fire again and said, "Diagon Alley", and vanished. Hermione did the same thing. Zany waited for her in the bookstore that they had been in before. About 3 minutes later Hermione showed up. They walked together to a huge place that looked like it was about to collapse.  
  
"This is Gringotts Zany", said Hermione.  
  
Zany looked amazed. They walked into Gringotts; there were funny looking creatures in here. They were short and had long fingers and fingernails. Zany then remembered what they were. They were goblins. Zany had seen it in one of his books that he bought. Hermione walked up to a goblin and said what vault they needed to get some money out of and than showed him the key. They walked through two big doors and than through a regular sized door. The goblin said to get into the cart, which was in front of them, so they did. The cart started out slow at first and then sped up, it got faster and faster until everything on the sides of them looked blurry. Hermione ducked her head; she looked like she was going to be sick. Zany was always a fan of roller coasters so this didn't bother him a bit. After a couple of minutes the cart slowed down and they got out. The goblin led them over to a big door with a keyhole in the middle of it. The goblin told them to stand back because if they touched the door it would suck them in and they wouldn't be able to get out until the goblins checked it. The goblin stuck the key into the keyhole and than turned it. The door began to move. Once it was open all the way, Zany's eyes got big. Sitting there in front of him were big piles of gold coins. The whole room was filled with them. There were some other different type of coins in there too but Zany didn't know what they were. "What are the other coins," said Zany to Hermione. "The silver ones are sickles. There are seventeen sickles in a galleon," said Hermione, "the bronze ones are knuts. There are 36 knuts to a sickle."  
  
Still looking puzzled, Zany grabbed about 100 knuts, 40 sickles, and about 20 galleons. He put them all in a bag and they left. Zany and Hermione went back to the shop which they used the flew powder in and went back to Rick and Wanda's. Once there they had a snack and Hermione started to leave. "I will pick you up here on November 1st," said Hermione as she left the house.  
  
Zany couldn't wait until November 1st. He was always day dreaming about it. Just sitting there thinking of how wonderful it would be. He would make new friends, learn magic, and lots more. He wandered if everything would go right. He sometimes got bad thoughts in his head. What if the train crashed? What if he couldn't do the magic? What if no one wanted to be his friend? The thoughts haunted him for days on end. He would sit in his room, looking up at the ceiling wandering, gazing further into his thoughts. He also wandered what the school looked like. He imagined tall pillars that stood about a hundred feet tall, that kept the school standing. He imagined there being thousands of students also. Well, wouldn't that change?  
Chapter Four  
  
Hogwarts Alas! 


End file.
